Child AmericaxChild Reader: A night like this
by sky scent
Summary: Reader insert:  After having to help your grandpa build a new monument you can never get some free time. But someone seems to wake you at night to help you shine.


"Hey, _!" A voice said from afar. You turned around slowly, tired from helping your grandpa build a new monument. Your grandpa said how it was going to be the most memorial thing in his land. You suddenly fell to the floor with two arms wrapped around you tightly.

"_! Man, it's good to see you! I haven't seen you in the longest. How have ya been?" Your friend, Alfred said as a smile was plastered on his childish face showing all his teeth; Well, the ones that were still there.

"Ow, Alfie. I'm sore from helping my grandpa. I don't feel like playing right now... I promise tomorrow we can play," You said as your little hands filled with cuts and bruises pushed him away gently.

"B-but you said that last time and we never did play!" Alfred whined, his deep, ocean blue eyes kept saddening as every moment passed. Seeing his face with that frown instead of his usual bright smile made you feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Alfie," You said softly to him, "But when I'm done helping grandpa we can play all we want, Ok?" You then put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Alfred just nodded with that signature smile of his was returning.

"_, what if I asked Artie if I could help you? That way we can finish faster!" He said while looking at you. You couldn't help but sigh and smile slightly.

"No, America." You said while spinning back to walk away. You usually never called Alfred by his country's name, "You have to do your things and I have to do my things. We can't just rush through it or else it'll turn to a mess." Alfred touched his hands as he watched your little figure fade away in the distance. He noticed how _ had those injuries on her hands and wished he could make them heal.

"_...Why don't you allow me to help you?" He asked himself with concern in his eyes.

"So, grandpa, when do you think our project will be done?" You asked your grandpa, who was putting you in bed carefully as if your small body was made of fragile glass.

Your grandfather sighed and stroked your (i/c) hair with his hand gently, "I don't know, _. Soon. I hope." He whispered in the dark room, where only the moonlight was making your surroundings slightly visible.

"I feel so tired grandpa...But I want to play with Alfie..." You said, your voice barely audible. Your grandpa smiled, a gentle smile, before planting a goodnight kiss on your forehead. You soon fell asleep with a weary expression on your features.

"Sweet dreams, _."

You then woke up to a small tapping coming from your window. You opened your eyes to the sound and groaned as you walked over to where the noise was coming from. "It's still dark..." You thought aloud as you gazed at your window. You opened the window slowly and poked you head out to see what it was making all that noise. Your face had a dreary expression mixed with annoyance. But your expression softened as soon as you saw who was standing by your house.

"_?" Alfred called to you in a mid-whisper,"_, could you please come with me? Please?"

You nodded in agreement and sneaked out of your house tip toeing, trying not to wake up your grandpa. He needed his rest after a long day's work.

Your small feet seemed to pad away when you ran out the door to meet Alfred.

"What's wrong with you Alfred!" You asked, your voice below a whisper, "Why did you call me in the middle of the night?" You held him by his shoulders as you shook him lightly. Of course, he still had that same smile from before on his face this time in a more sincere way.

"Come _," He said while he took you by the hand, "I want to show you something real quick. But this'll be our little secret, got it?" He said while lightly pulling you away from your home. You blushed at the contact of his hand holding yours. Although you might get in trouble if you get caught by your grandpa, this felt...right.

You didn't question where he was taking you when he led you much farther then you expected. He led you through a beautiful lake that shined under the moonlight, a forest filled with nocturnal animals that weren't scary at all; unlike how your grandpa had described them, and through plains whose tall grass was swaying to the wind. Your whole trip was silent but it felt like a comfortable silence.

Alfred suddenly came to a stop and covered your eyes with his hands,"_, Are you ready for what I'm going to show you?" He asked, you could hear the smile through his tone. You nodded wanting to know desperately what he was going to show you.

"Ok, it should start about...now," He said softly as he freed your eyes from his hands.

You were amazed at what you were seeing, looking up to the sky.

"Alfie, is this a meteor shower?" you asked while a smile crossed your face, but not once did you take your eyes off your sight.

The dark blue sky was filled with dozens of shooting stars that lit the sky like lanterns. Your eyes reflected the stars making your (i/c) eyes out shine any of them.

Alfred admired at how your features looked so bright in this night. He loved how your (i/c) eyes sparkled at the spectacle there was going on. He loved that big wide smiled that you had on and how it showed your true emotions. For him you were the brightest star that night.

The meteor shower ended soon and it was nearly dawn. You were overflowed by the beauty of what you just saw and wanted to thank Alfred for bringing you here. You just didn't know how.

"Hey Alfred," You said trying to find other ways to thank him.

"Hm?" He said as he was about to fall asleep in that same spot you two were at. His eyes were closed at the moment, making him seem as if he were asleep.

"I want to say thank you," you said softly to him as you gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

You then blushed a tomato red color processing what you had just done.

'My first kiss...' You thought to yourself, mentally slapping yourself. You felt so bad because you probably took Alfred's first kiss as well, he probably wanted it to be with someone special not with you. You then rested your head by Alfred's shoulder, laying down next to him. Letting yourself to drift off into sleep. You then felt a pair of soft lips connect with yours.

"Your still more beautiful when you shine," Were his last words before you fell asleep in his warm embrace.


End file.
